Otra tierna Pinky Promise
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Nessie sorprende a Jacob preguntándole algo inesperado a sus cinco años de edad. ¿Qué le contestará Jacob? Otra tierna Pinky Promise. Para Jessica Constantini.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece :3 todos son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Viñeta; Nessie sorprende a Jacob preguntándole algo inesperado, a sus 5 años de edad. ¿Qué le contestará Jacob? Otra tierna Pinky Promise. Para Jessica Constantini.

**Nota: **Rom, ama de mi alma... ¡Feliz cumpleaños y San Valentín! (atrasados u.u) *gira en círculos y canta feliz cumpleaños* ¡Wiiii! Ojalá hallas pasado un HERMOSO día. Te lo súper mereces. Que Jacob vaya a tu casa y follen mucho(?) que hallas comido mucha torta, comida y blablablá. Y que cumplas muchos años más *-* (Sí, creo que te quiero hacer más vieja). Te amo muchísimo, ama. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ojalá te guste el regalito, porque es una mierda :D xD.

* * *

**Promesas**

Me encontraba tirado en el jardín de los Cullen junto con Nessie, mi pequeña Nessie; mirando las nubes, como todos los sábados. Nos reíamos de sus formas, bromeando e imaginando que se parecen a personas.

- Esa se parece a ti. - Dijo Nessie soltando una risita. - Es un perrito.

Reí junto a ella, para que luego, un silencio tranquilo inunde el ambiente.

- ¿Jake? - Nessie se pone boca abajo, con sus manitas reposadas en su mentón y sus codos sosteniendo sus brazos en el césped.

- ¿Uhm? -

- ¿Porqué no tienes novias? - Inquirió divertida.

La miré extrañado. Me sorprendí que a sus 5 años hable sobre relaciones amorosas.

- Uhmm bueno, no lo se... supongo que es porque no me gusta ninguna chica. - Solté despreocupado.

Ella soltó una risa y se acostó de nuevo a mirar las nubes.

- Yo se porque no tienes novias. - Hablo muy afana.

Volteé a verla con una sonrisa confundida.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por que? - Le desafié.

- ¿Seguro quieres saber? -

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Bueno, tu lo has querido. - Se sentó y me sonrió. - Porque soy tu imprimación.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la piel se me herizo. Luego me tranquilce, para que mi voz suene tranquila y ella no note el nerviosismo que causo su pregunta. Rayos... ¿Que le contestaría?

Me senté para tomar control de la situación.

- ¿Dónde has escuchado esa palabra? -

- Oh, vamos. No soy una niña. ¡Tengo 5 años! -

Fruncí el seño.

- Exactamente, eres una niñita aún.. - Insistí. Le partiré la cara a quien halla mencionado esa palabra en frente de ella, teniendo sólo 5 años.

- Vamos, acepta que lo soy y que mueres por casarte conmigo. - Ella sonrió. - ¡Le podemos pedir a Alice que organice la boda!

- ¡Nessie! - Exclamé espantado. - ¡Hey hey, para el tren! Vayamos de a poco... ¿Si? Primero en principal... ¿Quien rayos te ha dicho la palabra imprimación? - ¿Bella y Edward? Nah. Ellos eran los únicos a los que les gustaría que su hija sepa ese significado.

- Oh, eso... bueno. ¡Promete que no te enojarás! Fue Seth, pero se le escapó y... -

- Seth. - Maldecí por lo bajo.

- Bueno entonces... ¿Cuando organizaremos la boda? -

- ¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO BODA?! - La enana vidente vino corriendo hacia nosotros a velocidad vampirica. Me paré de un salto, shokeado por todo esto.

- Vete, Alice. - Le di un pequeño empujón para que se largara. Necesitaba hablar con Ness a solas.

Alice puso un puchero.

- Pero yo escuché la palabra bod... -

- ¡Vete de una vez! - Esta vez la empujé mas fuerte.

Ella me sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

- ¡Jazzy, Jacob me ha empujado! -

Maldita cotillera.

- ¡Si! ¡Te casarás conmigo! - Nessie sonrió maravillada y corrió hacia la sala. Yo la seguí rápidamente, confundido. - ¡Adivinen todos!

Bella y Edward fueron los primeros que la miraron, seguido de todos los demás.

- ¡JACOB Y YO NOS CASAREMOS! -

Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que los demás. Excepto Emmett, quien estalló a carcajadas.

- ¡¿QUE?! - Exclamaron Bells y Don draculín.

- ¡Si, la boda será mañ... -

- ¡Maldito chucho! - Protestó Edward.

- ¡Hey Nessie, detente! ¡Yo no me casaré contigo! - Exclame frustrado. ¡Mierda!

Nessie volteó a verme con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿No te casarás conmigo? - Habló con la voz quebrada.

- Hay, Ness, no es lo que quise de... -

Pero ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba, rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡No Ness, espera! - Grité.

- ¡Mira lo que has echo! - Gritó Edward en contra mío.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Agradece que no he aceptado la petición de casarme con tu hija a los 5 años, draculín. - Puse los ojos en blanco y corrí escaleras arriba en su búsqueda. No tenía que pensar demasiado para adivinar en donde se encontraba. Cada vez que Nessie lloraba, se encerraba en uno de los placares del pasillo de la mansión. Por lo que me paré en frente de él y toqué tres veces.

Como nadie contestó, entre yo.

El armario era algo pequeño, pero cabía perfectamente.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en frente de ella. Quien tenía a su osito de peluche abrazado.

- Toc toc. - Bromeé. Soltando una risita de su parte, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? - Su voz estaba rota. Me partía en dos verla así.

Suspiré y con un movimiento algo raro me acomode a su lado, tomando su mano de nuevo.

- Ness no es que... no es que no quiera. Es decir... - Mierda. - … cariño, sólo tienes 5 años. - Hablé apenado.

- ¿Y que con eso? - Repuso enfadada.

- ¿A caso tu has visto a Quil casado con Claire? Ni siquiera Kim y Jared están casados, y eso que son novios. -

- Mentira. Es porque soy pequeña. -

Suspiré.

- Cierto. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera. -

- ¿Tu te casarías conmigo si yo fuera mayor? - Inquirió, mirándome por vez primera a los ojos.

Le sonreí tiernamente.

- Si tu quieres... - No podía negarle algo cuando ella me miraba. No con esos ojos chocolate que eran mi perdición, mi_ adicción._

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Prometes casarte conmigo cuando sea grande? -

Solté una risa y pase mi brazo alrededor de ella, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

- Lo prometo. - Le susurré.

- ¿Pinky Promise? - Inquirió levantando su menique.

Solté una risita y junte el mío con el suyo.

- Pinky promise. -

* * *

Ya ven, otra dulce Pinky Promise entre estos dos :3

¿Reviews? :D

**+ Jane.**


End file.
